Love Story
by lylstephymcmahon
Summary: What happens when a forbidden relationship is formed between Stephanie McMahon and Triple H
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the top of the ramp, with the lights beaming down on her neck Stephanie sat on top of her "husband" Triple H on the lazy b arm chair that had been placed in that spot just mere hours ago. Together they sat throughout the two hour broadcast of Raw, to the fans they were in charge of the business but that couldn't be further from the truth. It took Stephanie a little longer to get comfortable in her character. She looked the part, from her ratted mess of curls on her head, to the clothes that revealed to much skin. "you smell good" he whispered in her ear his lips kissed her neck softly shortly after he spoke. She smiled "thank you but kissing me on the neck isn't really appropriate" she scolded him like she always did. "relax McMahon your suppose to look happy not like a prisoner" he brought his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them for a few minutes. "I'm relaxed" she argued leaning so her back was against his chest. Paul or Triple H as he was known right now always had his hands all over Steph when they were in character, her father thought it was brilliant but it just made her uncomfortable at times.

"turn to the side so your legs are over the arm of the chair" he ordered her, she turned around to face him rolling her eyes so he could see she objected. "why should I do that?" Stephanie questioned doing her best to keep the smile on her face. "because you will be sitting more on my leg and less on some where else if you get what I'm saying" he finished his statement off with a wink and immediately she turned like he asked. Her face turned a light shade of red as she did so. "or if you want to turn back the other way I have no objections" he winked at her, she wanted to punch him but knew she couldn't. He let his hands rest on her leg and shortly after he began to rub them. This made her uncomfortable but at the same time it felt great. "finally our segment is over" she was about to hop off his lap when he stopped her. "you can't just run away from me, the fans they will see we have to make this believable Steph so put Stephanie McMahon's personal thoughts aside, start thinking like Stephanie McMahon Helmsley would think" he tried to smooth her hair behind her ears but his fingers just tangled it more. For once something he said finally made sense to her. "your right, I wanted to be in this business so it's time I act professional" she smiled before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer for a kiss.

Normally at the request of Stephanie kisses were to be kept short, and lips must be closed no open mouth kissing was allowed. Right there in that moment Stephanie broke her own rule. Her lips parted, her tongue left her mouth and licked his lips begging to be allowed in. For the first time they experienced a real kiss and not that Stephanie would admit it to anyone but she liked it. When she pulled back his smile was bigger "see that's what I'm talking about good job Steph" he rubbed her back as he stood up still holding her he carried her to the back. Once they walked through the thick black curtains she normally would pull herself away from him but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter letting him know in her unspoken way that she didn't want to be let down. "that was great Stephanie I knew you would get it one day" Vince congratulated his daughter. "you really should be thanking Paul if it wasn't for his words of wisdom I wouldn't have broken the wall that was stopping Stephanie McMahon from becoming Stephanie McMahon Helmsley" Stephanie finally unclenched her arms and he gently set her on the ground. "you did great, and that kiss that was the most believable kiss we've had yet" he complemented her. She just smiled she was proud that she could finally be comfortable in her character. "well I'll see you in a few Steph I need to go talk to Joanie" his hand patted her cheek softly and with a blink of her eyes he was already down the hall before she could say anything.

"so what were these words of wisdom?" Vince pried he was curious as to what was said between them. "nothing bad daddy, he just told me that I fought to be in this business and it was time I became a business woman. He told me to stop thinking as if I was Stephanie McMahon while I'm out there and think like I'm Stephanie McMahon Helmsley and it was then that I realized that The Helmsley part would be all over her husband cause he's hot" she laughed as Vince made a face. "that was Stephanie McMahon Helmsley speaking right?" his disgusted face let up and he smiled. Stephanie nodded "of course daddy" she would say anything to get him off her back.

"your doing great I am so proud of you sweetheart" Vince hugged her. "thanks dad, I'm going to grab a drink I'll talk to you later" she ventured down the hall in search of a vendor so she could get some water. On her way she bumped into Paul and Joanie. "hey Steph I just wanted to say good job out there your finally getting it" she smiled warmly at her, something Steph would never have been able to smile at the woman who just kissed her boyfriend with so much passion. "thanks yeah if it weren't for Paul I wouldn't have ever broken out of my shell" her eyes locked onto his. "no problem just helping you out kid" Stephanie frowned slightly :: kid, I'm no kid I'm more of a woman then your girlfriend is:: she thought to herself. "well I better get going, we go back out in.." she paused and looked at her cell phone for the time. "ten minutes" she smiled before she turned away and started to walk slowly hoping he would come after her. "yeah I better go to Joan I'll see you after the show" he kissed her cheek quickly before he made his way after Stephanie.

Stephanie reached the black curtain first and a few seconds later he stood next to her. "ready wife?" he reached for her hand, linking his fingers in between hers. "yeah I was born ready" she flashed a big smile just seconds before his music hit. They walked back to their seat he sat down first and noticed there was a new confidence and no hesitation she sat on his lap. "this is a lot more fun now that I'm comfortable" she whispered to her. This time she let her lips touch his neck for the first time since they've been working together. "who are you and what did you do with Stephanie" he joked wrapping his arms around her tightly. "what perfume do you wear?" Paul questioned her as they sat there acting like a married couple. "why do you want to know?" she replied curiosity filled her voice. "cause it smells good and Joanie's birthday is coming up so I figured I'd get her some" Paul explained his motives. "no, I don't want another girl smelling like me in this building, if you want to smell it you'll just have to get close to me" she winked at him for the first time. "are you flirting with me?" he questioned. Quickly her tone changed "no I wouldn't flirt with you" Stephanie turned away from him so she was looking at the ring now. She kept quiet the rest of the night. Immediately when they got backstage after the show was over she rushed away before he could say anything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"so Paul what do you and Steph talk about when you two are sitting up at the top of the ramp?" Joanie questioned him every night and never got any answers. "just make jokes to keep the smiles going, she frowns a lot without me joking around" he always kept his answers simple and short. "oh, did I see right that she kissed your neck tonight?" Joanie placed her hand against his neck her fingers cold sent shivers down his spine. "no you clearly saw wrong" Paul started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned the radio up so he wouldn't have to hear her question him about Stephanie any longer. This had become a nightly routine she never accepted his answers so he decided it'd be better to let her answer her questions herself.

When they arrived at the hotel Stephanie was at the front desk fighting with the desk clerk. "I was suppose to have my own room not one room to share with a guy who isn't really my husband" Stephanie shouted as Paul approached them. "what seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly. "they gave us one room to share" Stephanie turned to him. "no problem I'll just share Joanie's room you take the suite that was suppose to be for us" he offered a solution she hadn't even thought of. "oh yeah that works" Stephanie smiled. The clerk handed them two sets of keys. "well have a good night" she smiled walking away leaving him standing there with Joanie. "well lets go get some sleep I'm exhausted I don't know about you" Joanie pulled her suitcase towards the elevator. Paul walked behind her silently, for a split second the thought of him sharing a room with Steph flashed in his head, they never had much interaction outside of work he wondered what she was like.

Stephanie set her bags down on the bed and that was when the loneliness set in. She wished she had someone she could love, who would love her in return but that wouldn't happen as long as she worked here. She flopped down on the bed grabbing the remote in the process. After flicking through the channels twice she realized there was nothing good on she gave up. Sighing she laid her head against the pillow for a few seconds before realizing she had to shower to get the makeup and hair spray out of her hair. Stephanie let her clothes drop to the bathroom floor and she stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water was a relief to her body. When she looked in the mirror after her shower she could no longer see Stephanie McMahon Helmsley she was back to being plain Stephanie McMahon.

She pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts before she made herself comfortable in bed again. Unexpectedly there was a knock on her door. "who could this be" she muttered to herself as she approached the dark brown door. She unlatched the lock and with a twist of a knob she pulled it open. "figured you could use some company for a little bit" Amy Dumas better known as Lita entered the room followed by Trish Stratus. The three of them had become close friends since they started working for the WWE. "yeah being single sucks" Stephanie sighed as she closed the door behind them. "so what was up with that kiss between you and Triple H looked pretty real to me" Trish nudged her. Stephanie laughed "it wasn't between Triple H and me it was between Hunter and his wife" Stephanie objected not wanting to go into details about it. "so is he a good kisser? I would think he wouldn't be because he has a little problem that might get in the way if you get what I'm saying" Trish joked causing Stephanie to roll her eyes. "it was business it was for the show it wasn't real even if it looked real. It's acting Trish" Stephanie rambled on and it seemed like she was really trying to convince herself rather then convince Trish and Amy.

"why aren't you with Matt and Jeff tonight?" Stephanie turned to Amy. "they wanted a boys night for a little bit so I figured I'd come keep you company and this thing followed me" She pointed to Trish, the two of them didn't always see eye to eye about things. "well thanks I did need company it's lonely in here by myself" she added. "well the offer is still there, you can room with me and the Hardys" Amy reminded her. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders before she spoke "I don't know I mean we aren't really friends like I don't really know them and they see me as the boss you know" Stephanie knew it wouldn't be a good idea. "well you should give it a try one night it will be fun I promise you" Amy urged her. "we will see, so what do you girls want to do I don't want to just sit here lets go have a few drinks or something" She suggested walking over to her open suit case to find something suitable to wear.


End file.
